1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens supporting device and, more particularly, to a lens supporting device for supporting a camera and a lens device on a pedestal such as a tripod.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-212155 discloses a lens supporter through which a camera and a lens device constructing a broadcast camera are supported on a pan head of a tripod. In this lens supporter, a camera supporting part for supporting the camera is formed, and a hook with which a hook provided at a rear end part of the lens device is engaged is provided. These hooks are engaged with each other to make the lens supporter support the lens device, thereby preventing weight of the lens device from directly exerting on a connecting part (mount part) between the lens device and the camera, and preventing the mount part from being damaged.
There has been proposed another lens supporter that supports the lens device with the aforementioned hook by previously providing a nut member at an outer circumferential part of the lens device, by previously providing a screw member at the side of the lens supporter, and fastening the screw member to the nut member.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-284900 discloses an anti-vibration adapter disposed between the camera and the lens device. The anti-vibration adapter is provided with a correction lens for compensating image shaking, a vibration sensor for detecting vibrations in the vertical and lateral directions and accordingly outputting vibration information, a correction lens driving section having a linear motor and the like, and moves the correction lens to the position in which the image shaking is compensated by the correction lens driving section according to the vibration information outputted by the vibration sensor.
In a usage pattern of the broadcast lens, there is the case in which the lens is used with the aforementioned anti-vibration adapter being attached to the lens supporter having the aforementioned screw member. In this case, it is necessary to attach the lens device by displacing it forward (toward a subject side) along the optical axis by the thickness of the anti-vibration adapter in the optical axis direction, or attaching the camera by displacing it backward along the optical axis.
Here, explaining the ordinary procedure to put the camera and the lens device on the lens supporter, the lens device is easier to handle than the camera, and therefore the camera difficult to handle is first fixed at the camera supporting section of the lens supporter with use of the fixing member such as screws. Next, with this camera as a reference, the lens device easy to handle is moved to connect to the camera.
With this being the handling situation, even when the anti-vibration adapter is attached to the lens supporter, it is desired to attach the anti-vibration adapter with the camera as a reference and attach the lens device to this anti-vibration adapter without moving the camera fixed to the lens supporter.
However, the aforementioned attaching method is a method of attaching the lens device by displacing it forward in the optical axis direction with respect to the attaching position of the lens device in the case without the anti-vibration adapter, and therefore the nut part of the lens device is displaced forward in the optical axis direction relative to the screw member of the lens supporter. Consequently, the lens device cannot be supported with the screw member, thus causing the disadvantage of being incapable of supporting the lens device with stability.
The anti-vibration adapter has a control circuit section to control motion of the aforementioned correction lens, the control circuit section includes an electronic circuit board provided with a CPU, and this electronic circuit board is arranged in the adapter main body provided with the correction lens. Hence, the conventional anti-vibration adapter has the problem that the height and the width of the adapter main body become long by the installing space of the electronic circuit board to make the adapter main body large in size, because the control circuit section for the correction lens is contained inside the adapter main body. Increase in size of the adapter main body takes much time and effort in connecting operations of the lens device and the camera to the adapter main body, and it is desired to reduce the adapter main body in size from this point of view.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances, and has its object to provide a lens supporting device capable of supporting a lens device with a supporting member such as a screw member even when the device is used with an anti-vibration adapter being attached to a lens supporter.
The present invention has another object to provide a lens supporting device capable of reducing the size of an adapter main body of the anti-vibration adapter in the lens supporting device for supporting a broadcast camera with use of the lens supporter and the anti-vibration adapter.
In order to attain the aforementioned object, the present invention is directed to a lens supporting device, comprising: an anti-vibration adapter which is placed between a lens device and a camera and includes a correction lens for compensating image shaking caused by vibrations applied to the camera; and a lens supporter which supports the anti-vibration adapter to support the lens device and the camera on a pedestal, wherein the anti-vibration adapter has a lens supporter attaching part to which the lens supporter is attached, and a supporting member attached to a lens attaching part provided at the lens device and supporting the lens device.
In order to attain the aforementioned object, the present invention is also directed to a lens supporting device, comprising: a lens supporter which has a camera supporting part at which a camera is supported, and a first supporting member capable of being attached to a first attaching part provided at a lens device to support the lens device; and an anti-vibration adapter which is placed between the lens device and the camera and includes a correction lens for compensating image shaking caused by vibrations applied to the camera, wherein the anti-vibration adapter comprises: an adapter main body which includes the correction lens; and an adapter supporting member which is connected to the adapter main body and has a second attaching part capable of being attached to the first supporting member of the lens supporter and a second supporting member capable of being attached to the first attaching part of the lens device to support the lens device; wherein when the camera and the lens device are supported at the lens supporter, the camera is supported at the camera supporting part of the lens supporter, and the first attaching part of the lens device is attached to the first supporting member of the lens supporter to support the lens device; and wherein when the camera and the lens device are supported at the lens supporter and the anti-vibration adapter, the camera is supported at the camera supporting part of the lens supporter, the second attaching part of the anti-vibration adapter is attached to the first supporting member of the lens supporter to support the anti-vibration adapter on the lens supporter, and the first attaching part of the lens device is attached to the second supporting member of the anti-vibration adapter to support the lens device on the anti-vibration adapter.
According to the present invention, the supporting member attached to the lens attaching part of the lens device is provided at the anti-vibration adapter attached to the lens supporter, and therefore the lens device can be supported with stability.
When the camera and the lens device are supported on the lens supporter, the camera is supported at the camera supporting part of the lens supporter, and the first attaching part of the lens device is attached to the first supporting member of the lens supporter to support the lens device. Meanwhile, when the anti-vibration adapter is attached to the lens supporter, the camera is supported on the camera supporting part formed on the lens supporter, the second attaching part of the anti-vibration adapter is attached to the first supporting member of the lens supporter to support the anti-vibration adapter on the lens supporter, and the first attaching part of the lens device is attached to the second supporting member of the anti-vibration adapter to support the lens device on the anti-vibration adapter. As a result, even when the anti-vibration adapter device is used with being attached to the lens supporter, the second supporting member of the anti-vibration adapter supports the lens device, and therefore the lens device can be supported with stability.
Preferably, the second supporting member is arranged on the adapter supporting member at a position displaced toward a subject along an optical axis of the lens device relatively to the second attaching part on the adapter supporting member by a length of a thickness of the adapter main body along the optical axis. According to the present invention, when the anti-vibration adapter is attached to the lens supporter, the lens device is moved forward along the optical axis and the first attaching part of the lens device is attached to the second supporting member to make it possible to support lens device without moving the camera supported on the lens supporter.
Preferably, in the adapter supporting member, a height of a first reference plane for receiving the first supporting member of the lens supporter, and a height of a second reference plane for receiving the first attaching part of the lens device, are equal to each other relatively to an upper face of the adapter supporting member. According to the present invention, the vertical position at the time when the lens device is supported on the lens supporter and the vertical position at the time when the lens device is supported on the anti-vibration adapter is not changed, and therefore it is not necessary to readjust the vertical position of the lens device. Consequently, positioning of the lens device is facilitated.
Further, in order to attain the aforementioned object, the present invention is directed to a lens supporting device, comprising: an anti-vibration adapter which is placed between a lens device and a camera and includes a correction lens for compensating image shaking caused by vibrations applied to the camera; and a lens supporter which supports the anti-vibration adapter to support the lens device and the camera on a pedestal, wherein a control circuit section of the anti-vibration adapter is arranged on a bottom surface of the anti-vibration adapter, and the control circuit section of the anti-vibration adapter is positioned in a space between the anti-vibration adapter and the lens supporter.
According to the present invention, the control circuit section of the anti-vibration adapter is positioned in the space formed between the anti-vibration adapter and the lens supporter, and therefore the adapter main body of the anti-vibration adapter can be reduced in size.